


February microfic for Time is a Circle

by Blueyedgurl



Series: Reylo Microfic Prompts [3]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Blood, Death, F/M, If You Squint - Freeform, Implied Sexual Content, Master/Pet, Microfic, Tags May Change, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:22:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29175618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueyedgurl/pseuds/Blueyedgurl
Summary: My collection of microfic for FebruaryCheck author's note for cw
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Reylo Microfic Prompts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1921375
Comments: 9
Kudos: 19





	1. Ribbon

**Author's Note:**

> Vampire-death-blood

CW// vampire blood death

A dark trickle of red marred his perfect flesh. He was pale when she first laid eyes on him. Now Rey waited for him to have his eternal waking. He laid naked and limp on her bed, and she untangled him from the sheets.

She washed him, gently removing the mortal sweat from his skin. She carefully dabbed around and tended to the twin punctures at the base of the long column of his throat. He had been beautiful in life and would need moreso in life.

Rey felt her long stilled heart flutter at the prospect of not being ale took the blood red ribbon he had gifted her. The silky softeness threading through her fingers. She wrapped the notion around his neck, tying it into a bow. A sign of her claim, their bond, his undying love.

When dawn threatened to come over the horizon and Rey drew the heavy curtains. She waited out the day and when night came she lit the candles, a soft yellow glow settled around the room. She heard him stir and her eyes drifted to his. The amber flecks now her immortal companions.


	2. Swipe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More vampire theme.  
> Rey calls Kylo pet

CW// vampire blood death

She watched him drink greedily and sloppily, dark red pooling on the crisp white collar of the prized tech CEO.

Kylo pulled his mouth away, blood tricking down the corner of his lips. She swiped it away with her thumb, before bringing it to her mouth.

The still warm liquid effused a coppery tang over her tongue. 

Kylo's eyes we're dark pools and she's knew he was still hungry, the want surely gnawed at his belly.

"Soon, my pet. Soon." She reassured him, pushing back a stay lock of his dark hair.


	3. Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nsfw and still vampires

CW// vampire NSFW

She hummed contentedly, Kylo's palm pressed against her belly, his lips nibbled at her ear.

"I remember." He rumbled against her sensitive skin, ghosting over her puncture scars.

"Remember what?"

"Our first meeting."

"Oh?" Pieces were finally coming to him.

"hmm. Yes. I was 15 and your were 9."

Rey let loose a giggle, knowing the memory he alluded to.

"You weren't out of the carriage for a full 2 minutes before you were chasing a cat into the pig pen, half covered in mud."

She could hear the curl of a smile on his lips.

"I'm surprised you let me in your pristine white sheets." She teased.

He huffed a laugh and she hated to admit she missed the warm ghost of it in her skin.

"Only because I'm not letting you leave it."

She turned to face him, his lips hungrily greeting hers.


	4. Bar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More vampire being vampires

CW// vampires blood

It took a while for Rey to blend into modern society. Ben took her to bars at night to practice mingling. Seek out snacks for themselves.

Rey would lure away those with ill intent while Kylo watched from the end of the bar. Eyes hungry and gaze intent

Their prey were always surprised. Never saw it coming. Never thought they were the rabbit in the trap.

They took turns feeding off their victims, an act of intimacy and care. Neither greedy enough to take from the other, knowing that eventually they would have enough.


	5. Cupid

She traced the cupid's bow of his lip as he slept. His mouth curling into a grin at her touch.   
His lips parted and his crooked teeth glinted in the moonlight.  
"Hungry?" His voice thick with sleep.  
"Starving." She replied with a mischievous grin.


	6. Card

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nsfw rough sex. Blood mention

Cw// nsfw vampire

She was sitting at her dressing table, the mirror long since abandoned, as Kylo's fingers carded through her hair.

She was distracted tonight. They had been sloppy. They were safe but they needed to be more careful. Less greedy for the blood of the elites.

Ben's lips pressed against the column of her neck as he did his best to bring her attention back to him. 

His fingers undid the fastenings of her clothes.

She tilted her head to give him better access and he hummed his triumph against her skin.

She turned to face him pulling roughly at his shirt. Button threads snapped and she heard the clatter of the runaways as they scattered across the floor.

She looked up at him, his eyes dark pools waiting for her commands, knowing she was in a mood.

"Pet." She said and she could almost see the pleasure roll through him.

"Undress and sit against the headboard."

He did as he was told, the pale color of his skin contrasting with the dark sheets. She sauntered towards him in a slow taunt.

She slipped out of her nightgown.

She crawled over him, straddling his lap and taking him with little preamble

She hissed and bared her fangs. Her claws dug into his skin and she nipped at him

As always he held her through it rolling his hips and encouraging her wild heart while attempting to tame her inner beast


	7. Affection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nsfw

Cw// nsfw

Despite the time that separated them Kylo's affection hadn't changed. He doted on her even insisting on brushing her hair before bed. His fingers would brush gently against her skin when he would help her undress, even when he was impatient.

She, however, was much more rough on him. Her nails would dig into his flesh, her teeth would bite into his skin. She would boss and command. She was demanding of his attentions, greedy to make up for lost time.


	8. Affection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nsfw

Cw// nsfw

Despite the time that separated them Kylo's affection hadn't changed. He doted on her even insisting on brushing her hair before bed. His fingers would brush gently against her skin when he would help her undress, even when he was impatient.

She, however, was much more rough on him. Her nails would dig into his flesh, her teeth would bite into his skin. She would boss and command. She was demanding of his attentions, greedy to make up for lost time.


	9. Valentine

Rey again found herself standing on the crumbling steps of the old abandoned home looking up at the once grand facade. She knew they were here, the letters that would put the words of St. Valentine, himself, to shame.

It was fitting to find them, the start of their eternal flame.


	10. Craving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nsfw vampire

CW// vampires NSFW 

Rey was laying on the sofa when Kylo came home.

"Did you have any luck?"

Rey asked, looking up from her book.

"Yes, but I'm still craving." He said darkly.

"Oh, my poor pet." Rey cooed sitting up and inviting him closer.

Instead of taking a seat next to her he kneeled at her feet.

His eyes dark, his lips stained red from his last meal.

"What are you craving?" Rey asked despite knowing the answer.

He didn't speak rather his hand slid up her calf, his fingers stroking the back of her knee.

His hands cleared a path, parting the robe she wore. He bared her skin, paler than it was in life but no less freckled.

He pulled her so her bottom was flush with the end of the couch, her legs spread.

His eyes never left hers as he consumed her.


	11. Match

Rey smirked, the pounding of hooves and the horses breathing the only sounds she could make out.   
She knew she was going too fast but she needed to prove that she was an adequate match, his equal.  
She was just as smart, just as capable, and now just as fast.  
"Rey." Kylo bellowed.   
She rounded the bend and he edged up from behind as they crossed back into the yard.

She pulled on the reins to bring the house to a trot. Panting and smiling.  
"Rey." Kylo said his eyes dark. "You're going to break your neck."  
"I won't. You're just mad."  
"I'm not. You need to consider your place Rey."  
That got her attention and she rounded on him.  
"Just because I'm a girl?"  
He looked stricken as he realized his misstep.  
"No, forgive me, i misspoke. You are to be careful because your are a ward of my mother. If anything..."  
He trailed of and restarted, his eyes soft and her heart raced with an unnamed feeling.  
"If anything were to happen to you I-"  
"Miss Rey!" Came the holler of the governess, and just like that the spell was broken.


	12. Ring

Cw// vampires blood nsfw

His lips formed a ring around her finger, sucking the vicious substance from her skin.

It made her heart flutter and arousal rush through her veins.

His hands pushed up the hem of her dress, they were also warm due to their recent meal.

He hastily explored her soaked folds. They were running out of time, the sun would be up soon, someone would be sure to find their recent kill with his black clothes and white collar. 

The rush and excitement of erasing another monster from the world causing them to be reckless.

They'd spend the day in one if the crypts if they must. But right now they would celebrate their meal.


	13. Fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Murder

Cw// vampires murder

"It is fated in the stars." The woman told her as she gazed into the glass sphere. 

"What is?" Rey asked desperate and angry. She had killed her grandfather but it had been too late.

"You will cross paths again. If you wait." The woman arched her brow.

"How long?"

The woman didn't even flinch, which was rare, most people with sense feared her, she feared her.

The woman's eyes saddened seeing something in the crystal.

"Centuries." Her mouth was pulled down in a frown, it wasn't a taunt ot a lie.

Rey's nails dug into her palm.

"There are ways to make this easier on you."

Rey's head tilted.

"Why would you help me? I'm a monster."

"No, child. You strive to make the world better. I see your grief you would have burned it all down by now if you had your grandfather's heart."

Rey sniffed, composed herself.

Maz helped her after that. Put a spell on the crypt that would draw him when he was ready to return to her.

She'd be ready and waiting for him. Her eternal beloved.

They'd have the future that was stolen from them. 

And nothing would stand in her way.


	14. Beginning

Sometimes, as dawn approached and she was wrapped up in his arms she wondered about what Maz said about them being fated.

Where did they begin? In that muddy pig pen? Racing through the fields on horse back? Or was it earlier?

Did it start with stardust and primordial ooze? Did some caveman draw them on a wall? Were they the lovers in poet's stories? Or were they the stolen moments of secret kisses and whispered words? She knew she'd never find answers and as Kylo hugged her tightly it didn't matter.


End file.
